


Carved in my heart

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omega Verse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, First kiss (right at end, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal helps Will Graham, Happy Ending, Human Omega Will, M/M, No sex (Im sooo sorry :-)), Plot, Someone Help Will Graham, Wendigo Hannibal, Wendigos, Will is soooo confused, a truck load of universe building, no violence, not much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Humans, once a prey species for supernatural races, have risen to the very top of the order of things. Many sacrifices were made to achieve this position including the eradication of the Omega gene.After it is discovered that Will Graham was never administered the correct gene therapy at birth he is detained and three options are considered, 1) death 2) life imprisonment 3) forced bondingWill's fate hangs in the balance and what is a Wendigo going to do about it??
Betaed by the wonderful Pinkbagels who sorted out my terrible punctuation (amongst other things) - all mistakes are definitely mine





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no sex in this, it doesn't go with the plot. Throws hand up - what can I say - who needs sex in an Omegaverse lol
> 
> Pinkbagels did a great job at sorting out my appalling punctuation, I now feel embarrassed at how bad my previous fics must have been, lol. For those of you who read them thank you very much :-) I'll try and be better in the future.

_ Prologue _

_ Since before recorded history the growth of the human population was kept in check by the supernatural races who preyed upon them. _

_ Despite their status as prey human civilisation was allowed to flourish. _

_ Human genius for art, attributed to the shortness of their life span, was universally appreciated (and artists could find patrons to protect them) but the toys humans invented were regarded as fit only for entertainment at feasts. _

_ Whilst the Supernatural races vied with each other for a place at the very top of the order of things it was always assumed humans could never be anything more than entertainment and food. _

_ How wrong they were. _

_........... _

_ Hannibal Lecter an ancient and powerful Wendigo often wandered amongst humanity. Donning their skin and attire he passed for one of them, learning their beliefs, their languages and their clever ways. Over the span of more than three millennia he watched as humanity adapted and evolved. There was much to admire and as time passed he realised, just as much to be wary of. He had a burning desire to see what humans could become, but ‘loyal to his own he’ just the once, put aside his curiosity and warned the king and his lords, no one listened. So Hannibal sat back and watched (even helped a little) as humans struggled on their journey to becoming. _

_........... _

_ When humans came they came fast, hard and with a ruthlessness which took Hannibal’s breath away. _

_ In secret they had developed vaccines against the viruses of lycanthropy and vampirism and administered them to every man, woman and child. Likewise a blocker inhibiting susceptibility to thrall, no human would dance to their death at the behest of magical folk again. _

_ Toys, or tech as the humans called them, had been honed into powerful forces of destruction carried by well trained armies.  Within weeks the pure bred of the Lycian were executed, their small numbers leaving them vulnerable once their turned humans were administered a cure. Not every human was overjoyed at being returned to their natural, and weaker, state. Those who struggled were put to sleep for the good of all. _

_ Vampires were wiped out next, a cure had also been sought but it was taking too long, so the purebred and their turned humans were mercilessly cut down. _

_ And so the hunting of the enemies of humanity went on and on and on. _

_ Some races, regarded as benign or just vaguely troublesome, escaped the full weight of human ire by proving themselves useful. There are few things better at spying than wood spirits or more skilled at sea rescue than sirens. One or two of the more powerful races survived by forging treaties with the humans; Wendigos were one of them. Whilst they were few in number, a few thousand or so, Wendigos were formidable in combat and virtually impossible to kill. As a race they had never been slavers which made a treaty palatable for the revenge hungry humans. They were flesh eaters but that had its uses, in exchange for no longer hunting, Wendigos were supplied with human criminals, it was a mutually beneficial agreement. _

_..._

.....

_ 300 years after the uprising _

Legs crossed and hands neatly folded, Hannibal sat draped in silence. Floors, walls and doors blur and fade out of existence, fingers, toes and long limbs could also be easily forgotten when the world is reduced to the rhythmic rise and fall of a narrow chest hidden underneath thin cotton fabric. 

Countless times Hannibal has sat and waited patiently for other men before taking their breath without mercy or care, never has he willed and even whispered words of prayer for a heart to beat and lungs to fill. There is a first time for everything.

It was love at first sight. In Jack’s office time and space fell away and it was just him and the man he would come to know as Will. Will Graham shrouded in scruff, hostility and mania but nonetheless beautiful. The physical beauty did not turn Hannibal’s head for long he is too old and too wise to be distracted by something so easily tarnished.  Hannibal could hear swords clashing in the sparks which flew and he knew he’d found a connection he’d spent his whole life searching for.

Hannibal had initially put his fascination, at least in part, down to the potency of Will’s residual Omega characteristics. Will was an Omega, or at least he would have been if humans hadn’t, as is their way, meddled with biology. Hannibal understands very well the reasons for correcting what is regarded, by most humans, as a faulty gene. Omegas have long been considered as weak, as prey, as something needing protection. In the past, despite the attempts of their families to hide them, Omegas were often forcibly bonded to supernatural creatures. This new world humans had built was not a place for the weak so what better way to ‘protect’ them by eradicating the problem, one way or another.

At birth all babies are tested and any who could present as Omega are administered gene therapy - a procedure which makes the problem go away. Childhood mortality is higher amongst ‘would be’ Omegas as a result and a few, more than a few but the figures are not published, end up in care homes designed to support the mental and emotional difficulties caused by the therapy. The therapy is successful enough that the population does not protest too much when things go wrong, they know it is a necessary step in retaining humanity’s hard won position at the top of the world order.

The gene therapy brought an end to heat and the intense need to breed which came with it. No longer confined to their home ‘would be’ Omegas are now free to make a useful contribution to society. They have jobs, own property and can vote, every human is equal, more or less. Although the therapy is effective in eliminating the primary characteristics of Omegas. Most retain secondary characteristics such as, higher levels of empathy and caring. It is assumed ‘would be’ Omegas are mostly found in the service sector and caring professions in roles deemed less stressful and more routine. 

Secondary gender is no longer included on a birth certificate. Everyone is considered a Beta, except if they are an Alpha. Lauded as protectors of their people Alphas are raised in special schools to be leaders of the army, the government and industry. Whilst the Alpha’s nature is celebrated the opposite is true for the Omega.  Portrayed in the media as almost sub human the word Omega has become little more than an insult. No human would want to be identified as one.

....

Breath shallow, hands hanging loosely by his side Will is lost, not in thought, just lost.

Hannibal sat watching him for hours and he would sit for many more watching for signs that Will has found his way back.

Eyelashes fluttered, the air shifted, the room reformed. Hannibal exhaled.

“Hello Will,” he said.

Will’s awareness returned gradually until with a turn of his head he acknowledged Hannibal’s presence.

“Hello, Doctor Lecter. How long have you been there?”

“Not long. How are you Will?”

“I’m fine,” then Will paused, fixing his eyes just to the right of Hannibal’s shoulder, “Have you ever known me to be fine Doctor?”

“No, Will, I have not.”

“Is it really you, I can’t tell anymore.”

“It is.”

“I want you to be real but I can’t trust myself. How can I trust you?”

Hannibal wanted to reach out, curve his fingers along the perfectly cut jawline, sooth Will with his touch, but even if that were possible he knew it would likely be met with a flinch. 

“If you accept that I am real Will, then I am.”

“I choose for you are real.” He paused, “If you are real you will have questions, everyone does.”

“Truthfully yes I do, but I will put them to one side. Today my time is yours and yours only.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Then I will just sit here.”

“You will just sit with me,” said Will not quite believing.

Hannibal nodded, then extended his hand beckoning Will to take the seat opposite him.

Will’s fingers traced the very edge of the chair’s back,  _ is this real or isn’t it _ question applied as much to Hannibal as it does to the chair. As he lowered himself to sit Will met Hannibal’s eyes. Normally such fleeting moments of contact are savoured, stored in the treasury room of Hannibal’s memory palace, this one he’ll  allow to fade along with the discomfort of being looked at and through. It stings a little the look of  _ not real _ on Will’s face.

Tuning his hearing Hannibal allowed himself to be lulled by the solid, steady rhythm of Will’s heart. Each beat taking him away from white washed walls, back to a place he has not been since his youth. The cold, damp air of the forest of an evening settles on Hannibal’s cheeks, his body is smaller, slighter and hums with excitement.

Until they hit puberty Wendigos are, for all intent and purposes, human and not fully able to appreciate the power and the suffering which will eventually be theirs. When the time comes they are sent amongst the trees to test their two halves. They either control their hunger and thrive or, unable to master it they go mad and eventually die. Hannibal revelled in the beauty of his true self and found enjoyment in taming his hunger.

It had also been during this time that Hannibal’s fascination with humans had begun. Once he matured into his Wendigo form he would never again be as breakable as them even when he donned their fragile skin. For his kind, humans mostly came to mind when their hunger demanded flesh or their body a mate but Hannibal remembered how it felt to be that weak and he wondered how they had managed to survive. Humans didn’t just survive but developed in ways supernatural races had not and he couldn’t help but admire them. It was this admiration which eventually led him to spend time amongst humanity and watch as their creativity led them along fascinating paths.

Hannibal cannot repress a grin as he once again crouched on a fallen tree trunk, his keen senses open to the struggle of life and death amongst the inhabitants of the forest. He is, once more, the master of these ancestral lands, the joy of life pulses through him as does the certainty that he has no rival.

The sound of a heart beating is still with him, Hannibal, the Wendigo youth, turned to his side and there is Will, adult, human and sat, long legs touching the ground, on the trunk.  No words are exchanged but Will, imaginary Will, meets his gaze; for a moment, a stupid, illogical moment, Hannibal worries that he will be rejected by this construct of his own imagination. Instead familiar blue eyes step inside him and travel through the corridors of his memory, everything that is him unfurls before a gentle, curious, gaze. There is no hint of rejection. This, Hannibal knew, is his deepest wish for Will to see and accept his two halves. But it cannot happen yet and maybe it never will. If this, sat in quiet contemplation with real and imaginary Will, is the closest thing to a union they will ever achieve, then Hannibal will indulge for as long as he can.

Too soon, far too soon the ears of the Wendigo twitch, somewhere through the mist and trees he heared, “Thank you, Doctor Lecter.”

Blinking his eyes open Hannibal fixed on the smile sat crookedly on the lips opposite him. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

Feeling the presence of the two guards at his back, Hannibal sighed, “I’m sorry Will, I’ll have to go now.”  He picked up his coat and placed it over his arm then taking two steps towards the barrier separating them, “I’ll come see you tomorrow if you would like.”

Will nodded. Pressing his hand against the glass he frowned, his lips moved wanting to speak.

Hannibal leaned closer.

“Will you tell me about your childhood?” asked Will.

Breath and thought caught, he had so much to ask, to say, but Hannibal’s mask remained as unreadable as ever.

“Of course.”

.....

Sat in the study of Hannibal’s impressive stone built home Jack Crawford awaited the return of his host from the kitchen. As the head of security for Baltimore, Chesapeake and several other city states he’s a busy man but he always finds time to dine with Hannibal.  A glass of wine dangled from his hand, he’d enjoyed a good meal and felt pleasantly relaxed.

Jack and his wife Bella come to dine at Hannibal’s table with enough regularity for them to consider him a good friend. It was Hannibal who introduced Jack to Bella, a surgeon at the Baltimore City Hospital. Hannibal was best man at their wedding.

Tonight it is just Jack, Bella is busy working which is fortuitous as she is quite forthright in her opposition to the treatment Will is receiving. Jack can just imagine the fireworks if she knew what was being considered.

The fingers of Jack’s left hand hovered over a paper file containing options pertaining to Will’s continued detention. It is a sensitive subject, one which needs a quick resolution and Hannibal is just the man to help.

Hannibal is not the sort of host to keep his guest waiting long, as he takes his seat the atmosphere changes, the friendly banter of earlier in the evening is replaced with a more sombre tone.

“Will Graham,” said Jack. “There are three options I want to discuss with you,” leaning forward he offered Hannibal the file.

Hannibal looked at Jack but didn’t move, “’I’m frankly surprised he’s still alive,” he said.

Jack sighed withdrawing the file for now, this will take longer than he had hoped, “He came in quietly no trouble.”

“We both know that’s not what I mean,” Hannibal sat further back voice low an almost there smile on his face. They could be discussing the weather.

Meeting Hannibal’s eyes, Jack didn’t flinch. “Option one, is still under consideration, the details are in the file.”

“Is it the preferred option?”

“I’ve taken some soundings from other members of the council and its not the favoured option... For the moment.”

Hannibal nodded. Whatever the favoured option is it is not likely to be in Will’s best interest.

“The third option it would allow him a freedom of sorts, they have selected six potential Alphas for Will. Heat will be induced and he’ll be mated to the final choice.“

Hannibal huffed.  Trying to mate an unacceptable Alpha to an Omega of Will’s heritage is likely to end in a bloodbath, but history has been so distorted by humans that no one, except an ancient Wendigo, would know that.

“I know,” said Jack feeling Hannibal’s disapproval, “but it’s the best option, he needs to be...”

“Collared?” offered Hannibal.  There is no look of disdain but it is there in his tone. 

Shaking his head Jack let frustration show, “I know you are fond of him. I have considered him a friend for a long time. I don’t want him dead or locked up for life, this is the best option.” Jack paused taking a good mouthful of his wine. “He needs to be carefully handled for his own good. It’s a practical solution.”

“I think he’d prefer option one.”

“He’ll come around, he’ll understand and he can continue to work, he’ll be an even greater asset to humanity if we can harness his full potential.”

Hannibal sighed disguising a chuckle, you Jack Crawford have no idea.

Jack interpreted the sigh as Hannibal putting aside his own personal feelings and seeing sense. “You have a way with words and people Hannibal, I’d like you to talk through the options with him.”

Fingers drumming soundlessly on the arm of his chair Hannibal looked to be considering Jack’s words. A decision was made, but it is Jack’s organs rather than his words which were contemplated. The liver it is likely to be tainted by alcohol but the heart sounds robust. It’s filed away for later. Jack may yet be useful.

“I don’t like it Jack.”

“But you’ll do it?”

“Yes,” said Hannibal with an air of resignation.

“Good, its for the best.”

The smile on Hannibal’s face is one of agreement as it met his eyes. He’s had millennia to practice his deception.

He gestured to Jack’s hand, “Your glass is empty.”

Jack welcomed his refreshed drink with a request, “If you could encourage Will to select an Alpha I’m sure the council will take his choice into their deliberations.”

Hannibal smiled and mentally reviewed what sauce would go best with Jack’s heart.

.......

Will’s anger is not the showy ‘look at me’ type, it doesn’t thunder across the four walls in which they sit. It seeps out of him, a slow tapping of his foot sends vibrations rolling through the air, the intensity building slowly, steadily.   Hannibal can felt it sinking in through his skin, into his bones, his organs, his molecules. It’s an old connection forged thousands of years ago between Wendigos and the human Omegas from a remote part of eastern Europe. If Hannibal had been in any doubt of Will’s heritage, this would have settled the matter. An answering hum begins to resonate in Hannibal’s mind and spreads through his body, he needed to find a way to calm Will soon or the two of them will begin a bloody rampage and whilst many humans will fall, in this fortress city the ending seems only too inevitable.

Cameras tracked Hannibal as he left his chair. Jack would only compromise so far, there is no physical barrier between them, no listening ears but eyes still watch. Hannibal’s first impulse was to press a kiss to Will’s lips and divert the energy into something more pleasurable. His mind, which has always had mastery over his urges, told him such behaviour would not only be unacceptable to Will but likely to result in the guards outside the door cutting the meeting short.

“You have every right to be angry,” Hannibal said as he stood before Will. He rested his hand on a hunched shoulder, the gesture familiar, acceptable. It is met with a fleeting, fragile smile.  Hannibal felt the storm which had been brewing in Will dissipate. His own fire cooled.

“I, I don’t want to believe,” Will shook his head as he looked angrily at the walls which confined him, “this, what the fuck...”

Will had been brought in, under armed guard, from hospital. Unfortunately, after receiving treatment for a wound he’d received in a struggle with a suspect, his blood had been subject to a random screening. Red flags erupted as he was shown to be an Omega who, at birth, had not been administered the normal gene therapy but instead a tailor made, long term, suppressant. On closer analysis his DNA matched to an old, long thought extinct form of Omega. He was immediately detained.

“Have you seen who they are considering? Verger for fucks sake,” said Will choking on each word. “I built a case against him last year, if it wasn’t for friends in high places he’d be in prison now.”

Words feel inadequate and actions unwise. Hannibal just listened.

“He’ll want me to have his piglets,” Will laughed, then stopped as a look of horror distorted his features, “Fuck, that’s not possible is it, I mean I can’t get pregnant, can I?”

The plea in Will’s eyes was almost too much, it stirred the fury still sitting hot in Hannibal’s belly. For a fleeting moment he saw the two of them bloody and victorious, but he knows it’s no good. They will never get out of the city alive.

“I’m sorry Will, I honestly don’t know.”

“Shit. Whoever they gift me to I’m gonna end up tied to a fucking bedpost and allowed out only for intelligence briefings...Fuck. “

Laughter hiccuped its way out of Will, uncontrolled it increased in strength until the room was thick with panic and distress.  “Fuck... it’s not funny... its really not,” he snorted, wiped his eyes and nose on his shirt but he still couldn’t stop.

Hannibal lowered himself into a crouching position, his head just below Will’s, “Look at me,” he demanded, claiming eye contact, “pace your breathing to mine.”

Their breathing synchronises in time with the steady rise and fall of Hannibal’s chest, a glimpse of the union they could share.

Does he feel it, wondered Hannibal, how easy they could be one.

An idea is born in the ebb and flow of breath. “You,” Will said, voice little more than a whisper, “you could put your own name forward. You’re a well respected Alpha.” He swallowed, “I’d be OK with that.”

The hope in Will’s voice cut through Hannibal’s flesh as only the very rarest of knives could. 

How hard it must have been to ask such a thing and harder still the answer.

“Will, I...”  Hannibal doesn’t finish. Will knew, of course he did, neither want the finality of a ‘no’ hanging in the air.

“I thought, you know.. maybe... you might... but yeah, why would you,” Will’s head slumped in his hands, defeated. “I was hardly a catch before, now I’m a fucking freak.”

If Hannibal’s heart was as fragile as a human’s it would surely have broke.

.....

That night Bella sat in the study, poised and beautiful as ever.

“Verger,” she said, in exchange for the glass of wine she is handed.

Hannibal nodded, “I had feared as much.” It had been two days since he’d last seen Will and in the meantime the council had made their decision. 

Hannibal unbuttoned his jacket and tooks his seat. He nodded towards Bella, a cue.

“Jack is devastated, the others would have shown Will some decency. Not Verger.”

“No, he will not.”

“Is he carved into the walls of your heart Hannibal?” asked Bella. Its an old Wendigo saying emphasising the inescapable nature of the bond between an Alpha and Omega.

“Yes,” replied Hannibal, a word too simple for the weight it carries, the staking of a claim. Instinct should require a display of antlers in such moments, challenge me if you dare. Instead Hannibal’s appearance was one of tranquillity, except, in the very depth of his eyes, Bella could see the predator peaking out and he’s all the more terrible for it. 

Bella is not afraid of Hannibal the civilised human, nor, the formidably self-controlled Wendigo. The Alpha with an unconsummated bond that’s another matter. She stilled, causing as little disturbance to her surroundings as the chair in which she sits, familiar, non threatening and almost invisible. She has every intention of walking out off the house later that evening.

His shadow retreated giving way to a softer, more dream like stare, “He asked me to put my name forward,” Hannibal said, “of course I could not.” 

There are many secrets passed to each new member of the Human Council on the death of their predecessors. The Wendigo, Hannibal, who walks amongst them is one. He is the only living member of his race to have earned a, sort of, honorary human citizenship. The council allow him to don his person suit and walk secretly amongst their citizens. In return, every once in awhile, he is called to advise on a particularly difficult issue, now it is mostly diplomacy although in the past it was often military strategy. He has been a useful ally to humanity over the millennia but Hannibal knew if his interest in Will became known Will would likely disappear.

A blink and Bella would have missed Hannibal’s upper eyelid twitch. Something and nothing, and yet to Bella an indication of the emotional storm which must have beset Hannibal at not being able to claim Will. She can only marvel at the strength of the Wendigo before her.

“Most Alphas would have thrown caution to the wind, you are, as always, an example to us all.”

“We are more than our biology, but yes,” Hannibal said, “It was...difficult.” It was the closest, in his extremely long life, he’d ever come to losing control.

“Jack let it slip that they plan to induce heat in a week’s time, we need to move now,” Bella said “Where do you plan to take him?”

“Home, to the forest.”

Bella nodded,  _ of course where else _ . “How long has it been since you were home, Hannibal?”

“Before your father grew antlers, little one,” he smiled fondly, eyes warm. “It’s the perfect place for Will, he can be happy there, learn to be himself. Do you plan to return home after Jack?”

That last bit, Bella knows, it’s not a threat, not really. It’s a push back, she prodded Hannibal’s emotions now he stabs hers. It doesn’t tear deep but it’s a reminder of human fragility, that Jack will die and she will not. 

“Yes,” replied Bella dropping her eyes, she does not guard her emotions quite as well as Hannibal.

“Once it is know Will has escaped,” she said, diverting the conversation away from her own vulnerability to the reason for their meeting, “I’ll make sure Jack delays the search, he won’t take much persuading. I think he’ll be relieved.”

Love. What Bella feels for Jack is genuine. She will stay with him as he ages, her own skin mimicking the wrinkles and frailty to which all humans eventually succumb. When it is time she will return home to grieve, then, after an appropriate amount of years have passed, she will step out amongst humanity as a fresh young woman and restart the work Hannibal selected her for two hundred years ago.

She is one of a small number of Wendigo’s who live amongst humans watching and influencing them for the benefit of their own race. Willingly she will betray Jack, securing the codes to free Will from his cage and ensure everything is in place to safely deliver him to Hannibal beyond the high walls. It is, after all, her assignment to watch Jack, and Hannibal, who has done so much to ensure his people’s survival, deserves some happiness.

.........

Via a chain of Wendigos and sympathetic humans Will found himself standing outside a small wooden hut in a place so far away from Baltimore that the city’s walls no longer dominate the horizon. A few Wendigos stand guard outside the ramshackle building as he walks up the steps to a small porch Will could feel their desire radiating off them, and there is something else too. He has no idea why, but there is a sense of they awe towards him. Written on their human faces is a need to claim, kiss, fuck, protect, he can all but feel their claws entwined in his hair, shredding his clothes, digging into his skin. Its overwhelming and exhilarating. He straightened his shoulders and continued past them heading towards a door. He moved unhindered, not even a hint of an antler.

Breathing a sigh of relief Will found himself in a large, barely furnished room. It’s peaceful, quiet. He’s alone except for a figure leaning over a long, rough hewed wooden table. 

Hannibal. Will can’t repress a smile from his face. Taking long strides he quickly covered the space coming to an abrupt halt as Hannibal turned around.

“It’s you, of course it would be you,” exclaimed Will a little breathless.

“You’re pleased,” Hannibal said, his face washed with relief.

“Yes, yes.”

Eyes met, hearts raced, fingers twitch, but, as if still separated by glass, neither was able to move that extra foot forward.

“You’re a Wendigo” stated Will. It made sense, Hannibal has always exuded power and danger, Will had put it down to his being an Alpha now he knows it’s so much more. The rescue had been his first surprise of the day, then the discovery his rescuers were Wendigos. It was fucking confusing as was his lack of fear and hatred, if anything, he felt safe.

There was a knock at the door and before Will even realised it Hannibal has moved placing himself between Will and whom ever the intruder was.

The man moved slowly and with caution. Wary of the Alpha in the room.

“Dr Sutcliffe,” Hannibal said.

“I have brought what you asked,” Sutcliffe said never taking his eyes off Hannibal.

Will was curious and he side stepped Hannibal just in time to see two small cases being placed on the ground. He moved forward and Sutcliffe glanced at him before making a hasty retreat.

“I think I may have been a bit overbearing with my good friend Doctor Sutcliffe,” remarked 

Hannibal with a chuckle as he turned towards Will.

An understatement, Will thought but he’s more interested in what’s in the cases to worry about an over protective Alpha. He picks up the small and surprisingly robust plastic cases and took them to the table. His fingers fiddled with the catch.

Hannibal placed a hand on each case, “I’d like to explain my plans before you open them.”

Will looked up, “Your plans.” Of course Hannibal would have plans, probably long and well thought out ones. They weren’t going to be staying in this shack, Will was sure of that.

“I intend to return to my home, and I’d like you to come with me.”

Will looked at Hannibal and stated simply, “Where else would I go.”  He can’t go back to humanity, and he’d never survive out here alone. He also, and again this is confusing, wanted Hannibal close by, he hoped he wasn’t  turning into one of those simpering, dependent creatures, he can’t even bring himself to think their name. He returned his thoughts to the cases.

“What’s in these?” Will asked, he bit his lip, Hannibal was being cagey which makes him want to know even more, if they are human hearts he’ll have nothing to do with them. Jeez, they are not hearts what ever is he thinking.

“Suppressants, “ Hannibal said, his face a study in seriousness. He had much more to say and Will had to listen. “Doctor Sutcliffe and Bella made them for you, there’s a year’s supply, each vial lasts a month. There are two cases with six each, you carry one and I’ll carry the other. Should we lose one...”

Will nodded. Hannibal always so prepared.

“I know you’re afraid Will, but...”

Will wanted to say,  _ Fuck off, who you calling afraid _ , but yeah, he’s terrified of being one of those things, of being an Omega. He returns his focus to what Hannibal is saying.

“I’m giving you the choice, but on our journey it would be easier if you are an Om...”

Will shook his head,  _ no don’t say it _ , his discomfort is all too evident.

“If you are not an ordinary human,” Hannibal continued.

Lowering his head, Will blushed slightly, a sight Hannibal has missed very much. Will’s fingers skirted the catch, still wanting to open it.

“I can’t ... I can’t believe you are doing all this,” Will said as he flicked the catch up. Hannibal’s hand retracted, allowing it to be opened.  “I  know how much you’d like it if I was, if we were, you know,” Will shook his head and sighed, he’s never been good at talking about emotions. He huffed to himself, and lifted his head grinning a twinkle in his eye, “I know how much you’d like to hear me say, “Fuck me Alpha.””

Will and his humour, Hannibal couldn’t resist laughing, “Truly Will it would be one of my dearest memories, and yet, unless you wanted it now when your mind is clear then I would not have it.”

It took a slight tug to remove one of the syringes from its protective padding, Will rolled up his sleeve, “I’m sorry, I just can’t,” he said, turning away from Hannibal so he doesn’t have to see the needle slide in.

Moving around the table Hannibal stood next to Will, he couldn’t hide the sadness and hurt in his eyes but he understood why Will felt he needed to do this. Everything in human society says Omegas are weak and to be despised, it will take Will all of their journey if not more to accept that they were never that.

“Why are you doing this, allowing me to hurt you?” Will asked, hanging his head as though ashamed.

“My people and yours had a long history, we were friends, comrades, lovers, it was glorious.”

_ Had _ , rang in Will’s ears as did the sorrow in Hannibal’s voice.

“On our journey I’ll tell you how they lived,” ‘and how they died,’ Hannibal thought, though it remained unsaid.

They both stood, backs leaning against the table, neither wanting to move.

“I,” Will cleared his throat, “I need to know we can work together like this, you and me without the pheromone bullshit, and well maybe, lets see how it goes.”

“Maybe,” Hannibal said, slowly reaching his hand out he tucks a curl behind Will’s ear, his fingers slide through the hair at the nape and trail down the contour of Will’s neck.

Will could swim in the depths of Hannibal’s eyes, warm, bright, inviting, he wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.  _ Oh _ , he thinks as Hannibal brings their mouths together,  _ like that _ . He could feel the chant of  _ mine, mine, mine _ resonating through Hannibal’s mind, this macho Alpha bullshit will have to be addressed, but for now, Will kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of notes  
> 1) Will's Omega ancestors were really bad ass warriors - I have quite a lot of their backstory in my head  
> 2) the reason death was considered an option is not because Will is an Omega but because of the type of Omega he is. They were considered very dangerous.  
> 3) Most humans know little if anything about this particular type of Omega - until Will they had been considered extinct.  
> 4) Dr Sutcliffe is human his daughter was administered the gene therapy and is now in a nursing home. Bella approached him for help as she, rightly, assessed him as sympathetic - there are a smallish number of human activists who oppose the gene therapy.  
> 4) Will was administered a tailored suppressant at birth - he got lucky and the doctor running his tests was a knowledgeable sympathiser who did not want to eradicate his rare genes but at the same time couldn't let him run around as an Omega. As an adult, if his blood had not been randomly screened he, and everyone else, would have been none the wiser.  
> 4) This human society is not unlike modern western society except with a lot fewer people and they live in walled city fortresses.  
> I could go into more detail but I might write a second part to this at some point.


End file.
